


Just Practising

by TheTeaIsAddictive



Series: The Beauty of a Beast [8]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeaIsAddictive/pseuds/TheTeaIsAddictive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am far too comfortable here for my own good, and it's late, and I've been with Madame Armoire all day nearly trying to figure out this dress I'm supposed to be wearing in two weeks. And you have a surprisingly sonorous voice, too."</p><p>"Two weeks, eh! What on earth could you be doing in two weeks that requires such earnest discussion? As for the voice, <i>mon amour</i>, well, just practising."</p><p>---</p><p>Belle and Adam share a moment alone in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Practising

**Just Practising**

"You know, if I don't get up soon I'm going to fall asleep."

Adam turned to look at his fiancée, who was currently fully stretched out on the couch in the library, her head in his lap. Her beautiful brown eyes were covered by the delicate skin of her eyelashes, and the pink of her dress matched the blood in her cheeks from the heat of the fire. 

"Well _maybe_ you should get up," he responded in a lightly teasing tone. He laid the book he had been reading aloud for the past half an hour aside, and gently stroked her face with his fingertips. Belle smiled sleepily.

"Well _maybe_ I don't want to," she murmured, pressing herself close to his torso, managing to kiss the loose fabric of his shirt. "I am far too comfortable here for my own good, and it's late, and I've been with Madame Armoire all day nearly trying to figure out this dress I'm supposed to be wearing in two weeks. And you have a surprisingly sonorous voice, too."

"Two weeks, eh! What on earth could you be doing in two weeks that requires such earnest discussion? As for the voice, _mon amour_ , well, just practising." He smiled, though she couldn't see it, and lifted her hand up to press a kiss to it. 

"Goodness knows, what she needs the dress for in so short a time," Belle murmured, playing along. "She might have mentioned something about lots of people being there."

"Lots?"

"Tons. All your family, all sixty-five and-a-half foreign cousins included, Papa, Monsieur Donmarché from the village -"

"Anyone else?" Adam interrupted teasingly. 

"Oh, Mrs. Potts, all her children, Lumière, Cogsworth, Babette -"

"You're _sure_ you're not missing out anyone important?"

Belle chuckled lightly, stroking Adam's cheek. "She might have mentioned a minister."

"And?"

"Oh yes, and the chef in the kitchen!"

"And?"

"And the gardeners."

_"And?"_

Belle opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the sudden change in lighting. "Oh yes," she added, "and I think you're supposed to be there as well, dear."

"I should certainly hope so," Adam smiled. "Can't leave the bride out there in front of everyone waiting for the groom to show up late, can we?"

"It would cause an outright scandal," she mumbled through sleep's heavy onslaught. "'King of France's younger brother keeps bride waiting at the altar', I think that's how I'd phrase it."

"In your diary, or on the front page of the national newspaper, _mon amour_?" Adam asked, only half-teasing. 

"Both, my dear," Belle said half-asleep. "Both."

He looked down again. She really had fallen asleep in his lap. He picked up the book again, tried to finish the chapter, and sighed in defeat as Belle snuggled closer into him. 

"Carful, love," he muttered as he scooped Belle up in his arms. He may not have had the strength of the Beast anymore, but he was perfectly capable of holding his fiancée's light weight. He slowly edged toward the door, only for Belle to stir near it and wrap her arms around his neck. 

"Carrying me over the threshold, already, dear? I think you're a tad early."

He swooped down and kissed her eyelids gently. 

"Just practising," he chuckled into her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff/net 30/08/2013


End file.
